2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season
The 2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season 'is an event where tropical cyclones form near Bikini Bottom, a city located near the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. It began on June 1, 2012, and end on November 30, 2012. However, if any cyclone forms between January 1, 2012, and December 31, 2012, it will factor into the season total. This season marks the first time an organized list of names have been used to name tropical cyclones in this area. Season summary The season began with two tropical storms, Amelia and Bob. Amelia became an occasional June hurricane and an extremely rare Bikini Bottom landfalling tropical cyclone. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2012 till:01/01/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/2012 till:22/06/2012 color:C1 text:Amelia from:23/06/2012 till:26/06/2012 color:TS text:Bob from:04/08/2012 till:08/08/2012 color:C1 text:Claudette from:05/08/2012 till:08/08/2012 color:TS text:Dorian from:07/08/2012 till:11/08/2012 color:C4 text:Eve from:08/08/2012 till:11/08/2012 color:TS text:Frank from:09/08/2012 till:11/08/2012 color:TS text:Grace from:10/08/2012 till:11/08/2012 color:TD text:Eight bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:01/01/2013 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" List of storms Hurricane Amelia On June 12, a high pressure ridge over Rock Bottom began to spawn a thunderstorm. The thunderstorm became more visible on imagery until it detached and became the first invest of the 2011-12 year. It continued to improve until June 16, when it became a tropical depression. Three hours later, the storm was upgraded to Tropical Storm ''Amelia. Amelia quickly gained power as it traveled across the land. On the afternoon of June 19, it became a Category 1 hurricane. It soon turned to Bikini Bottom. Due to a sudden eyewall replacement cycle, Amelia was downgraded to a tropical storm about 20 miles north-northwest of Downtown Bikini Bottom. The next day, it made landfall at Goo Lagoon as a 40 mph tropical storm, becoming only the second storm on record to directly hit Bikini Bottom (after a storm in 1947). While Amelia was over Downtown, it weakened to a tropical depression. Over the next couple days, the system got more and more disorganized until it degenerated into a remnant low. The low then became part of a frontal boundary. As Amelia turned to the city, its effects weas felt. Up to an inch of rain was recorded at Bikini Bottom International Airport. Local residents are also taking notice. For example, SpongeBob SquarePants's pineapple has been boarded up, Goo Lagoon shut down, and the Krusty Krab sold Krabby Patties at just 40 cents. Impact from Amelia was limited to heavy surf in Goo Lagoon and very minor building damage. Only $4000 was caused. Amelia is the first named storm on record to form in the Bikini Bottom area. It is also the only storm to ever make landfall in Goo Lagoon (the 1947 storm struck downtown). Tropical Storm Bob On June 23, a tropical wave was upgraded into a tropical depression. The next day, it began to encounter favorable conditions, and became a tropical storm, with the Bikini Bottom Weather Center naming it Bob. It quickly weakened into a tropical depression on June 25, and dissipated on June 26. Hurricane Claudette On August 4, a tropical depression formed about 150 miles south of Bikini Bottom. It became a tropical storm later that day and was named Claudette. Claudette was taking a more northerly path towards Rock Bottom, sparing Bikini Bottom. Claudette and Tropical Storm Dorian were active at the same time from August 5 to 8. Claudette made a direct hit as a Category 1 hurricane on August 6. The storm weakened to a tropical storm on August 7, and it made landfall at Rock Bottom in the nighttime hours of that day. Claudette rapidly weakened over land and dissipated On August 8, along with Dorian. Tropical Storm Dorian On August 4, Tropical Storm Claudette blew warm ocean tempratures behind it. an invest formed in the waters, and in three hours, it was quickly upgraded to Tropical Depression Four. The next day, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Dorian. On August 6, a ew forecast track was created, and it would bring Dorian up northeast towards Rina Bottom. On the evening of August 7. Dorian made a direct hit over Rina Bottom. It quickly weakened over land And dissipated in cool sea surface tempratures on August 8. The remnants of Dorian dissipated on August 9. Hurricane Eve On August 7, more moisture spawned Tropical Depression Five. Four hours later, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Eve. Over the next several days, Eve grew into a monsterous Category 4 hurricane, becoming the first major hurricane of the 2012 season. On August 13, Eve started to rapidly weaken, and dissipated on August 16th due to dry moisture Tropical Storm Frank On August 8, tropical moisture spawned Tropical Depression Six northeast of the more powerful Tropical Storm Eve. The next day, Tropical Depression Six continued to improve and became Tropical Storm Frank. On August 10, Frank's maximum sustained winds were to 45 mph. Later that day, Frank encountered dry air and weakened to 40 mph. On August 11, Frank was downgraded to a tropical depression. Due to cold ocean tempratures, Frank degenerated into a remnant low that same day. The remnants of Frank persisted until August 13. Tropical Storm Grace On August 16, The Remnants Of Eve Spawned A Strong Tropical Wave Off The Coast Of Bikini Bottom. On August 17th, The Wave Got Very Disorganized And At First Was Predicted To Dissipate Overnight. But On August 18th, The Wave Got Very Organized And The Wave Was Quickly Upgraded To Tropical Depression Seven. Seven Developed Into Tropical Storm Grace. As Of 2 PM , August 18th, Tropical Storm Grace Is Located 6 Miles Towards Rina Bottom. Rina Bottom Is Currently Under A Tropical Storm Warning Until Thursday Night. Tropical Depression Eight On August 18 A Disturbance 70 Miles Southeast Of Rina Bottom. This Was Upgraded To Tropical Depression Eight At 4:43 PM On August 18th. Eight Is Expected To Stay A Depression. Eight Is Also Going To Stay Out To Sea. As Of 4 PM , August 18th, Tropical Depression Eight Is Located 70 Miles Southeast Of Rina Bottom. And Is Moving Northeast At 25 mph. Accumulated Cyclone Energy The table on the right shows the ACE for each storm in the season. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are not included in the ACE. Storm names The following names will be used for tropical cyclones forming near Bikini Bottom. Since this is the first time an organized list of names has been used, it'll mark the first time any of these names have been used. Backup list In the rare case where all 21 names are used (the 21st name is '''Wanda), the Greek alphabet will be used. The following list shows the first six letters of the Greek alphabet.